1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate The to a method and device for measuring a critical dimension of a nanostructure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently-produced semiconductor chips often markedly reduce the critical dimensions of commercial structures. The dimensions of nanostructures that are of interest are approximately several tens of nanometers and are referred to as a “critical dimension”. Here, the term “nanostructures” is used to refer to objects that include details on a nanoscale. Currently feasible critical dimensions are about 20 nm, but in the near future this value may be decreased to about 10 nm. There has been a need for accurate and reliable measuring equipment, as well speedy and cost-effective measurement processes, in order to massively produce semiconductor structures with such low critical dimensions.